I think I am falling down
by TheLastIceQueen
Summary: Kate est suspendue au toit. Elle se rend compte que pour une fois, Castle n'est pas près d'elle. S'ensuit alors une réflexion de la détective.


Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un nouvel OS. Cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas écrit et le final était la bonne occasion. Cet OS ne sera bien évidement pas le seul que j'écrirai avant la saison 5.

En voyant la scène où Kate est suspendue au toit de l'immeuble et lutte pour remonter, j'ai eu envie de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Alors je l'ai écris.  
Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire.

Bonne lecture et donnez moi votre avis, il est toujours le bien venu.

* * *

**I think I am falling down**

L'homme m'empoigne par la taille et me lance sans ménagement vers le rebord du toit de l'immeuble où nous sommes. Je retombes et roules, jusqu'à finalement glisser et me retrouver suspendue au rebord. Mon corps balance désormais dans le vide. Mes jambes battent l'air jusqu'à ce que je parviennes à les immobiliser. Comment ai-je réussi à m'accrocher ? Je devrais déjà être en bas, gisante sur l'asphalte noire, la vie ayant laissé mon corps.

Je m'accroches autant que je peux, alors que mes mains moites glissent peu à peu. Je me sens déjà faible. Me battre avec cet homme musclé et violent m'a épuisée. Pourtant, je ne dois pas abandonner maintenant. Je ne peux pas lâcher prise.

Alors que j'émets des complaintes témoignant de ma détresse et de ma peur, l'homme se dresse au-dessus de moi, et me regarde avec un sourire malsain qui dégage une satisfaction certaine.

« En fait, nous savons exactement à qui nous avons affaires.»

Il me jette un dernier regard avec ce sourire à glacer le sang, et regarde le ciel bleu au-dessus de nous, comme s'il cherchait à montrer quelque chose avec fierté. Puis, il tourne les talons. Me laissant là, balançant dans le vide et luttant pour ne pas tomber.

Je cherches un moyen de me sortir de là. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne peux pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas après toutes ces années passées à me battre pour trouver la vérité. Pas après toutes ces années passées à entretenir un mur autour de mon coeur, afin que personne n'y entre plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Pas maintenant que ce mur commence à tomber. Pas maintenant que je suis prête à faire face à mes sentiments. Pas maintenant que je suis prête à lui avouer ces sentiments.

Castle... Où est-il maintenant ? Sait-il où je suis ? Je sais qu'il va me retrouver et me sortir de là. C'est ce que les partenaires font. Partenaires ? Nous ne sommes même plus partenaires. Il a mis fin à notre partenariat hier soir, après m'avoir fait la plus belle déclaration d'amour que l'on m'ait faite. Et je n'ai rien fait pour le retenir. Je n'ai rien trouvé à dire pour le retenir. Les mots étaient restés coincés dans ma gorge, alors que je voulais les dire.

Encore une fois, j'ai été injuste avec lui. Je le sais. Je le reconnais. Et comme chaque fois, je le regrettes profondément. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de réfléchir avant de parler ? Car maintenant, j'ai sans doute perdu la personne que j'aime le plus dans ce monde. Avec mon père évidemment.

Mon père... Il sait que je me bats sans relâche pour retrouver le meurtrier de maman. Il sait que je suis en danger. Il me l'a confié lorsque j'étais en convalescence chez lui. Il a peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, il a peur de me perdre moi aussi, alors qu'il a déjà perdu sa femme il y a douze ans. Douze ans de notre vie qui ont été les pires. Douze longues années que je préférerais oublier à jamais. Je voudrais que tout cela n'ait été qu'un cauchemar, qu'un mauvais rêve dont les démons seraient difficile à chasser. Mais je ne serais capable d'oublier que lorsque j'aurais retrouvé le responsable de tout cela, celui à cause de qui notre vie est devenue un enfer.

Papa m'a aussi parlé de Rick. Il m'a dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, qu'il tenait à moi. Et à ce moment-là, tout m'est revenu en mémoire alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de l'oublier. Je me suis souvenue de l'enterrement du Capitaine, de mon discours, de notre regard si expressif, de la balle qui m'a traversé la poitrine. Et de sa dernière phrase, avant que je ne perde connaissance. Cette petite phrase, ces trois petits mots. Ce que je rêvais et redoutais d'entendre depuis le début. Depuis que je m'étais rendue compte que notre partenariat était bien plus que cela. Ce que je m'étais, bien évidemment, empressée d'oublier. ''Kate I love you, I love you Kate''.

Cela résonnait de nouveau dans ma tête. Pourtant, je lui ai menti. J'ai dit que je ne me souvenais de rien, mais c'est faux.

Rick connaît la vérité. Il la apprise un jour où j'interrogeais un suspect. J'ai eu la mauvaise idée de dire que je m'étais faite tirer dessus, et que je me souvenais de chaque seconde. J'avais avoué malgré moi que je me souvenais de ce qu'il m'avait dit alors que je sombrais dans l'inconscience. Je me souviens très bien de son comportement après cela. Il avait semblé s'éloigner de moi, comme s'il ne voulait plus me parler et essayait de m'éviter le plus possible. Cela m'avait blessée. Même si je savais qu'en vérité, c'était de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du faire cela, il ne le mérite pas. Non, Rick ne mérite pas l'indifférence masquée que je lui témoignes.

Pourtant, je ne suis pas indifférente, je le suis de moins en moins. J'ai essayé de lui montrer, parce que j'avais peur qu'il s'en aille. Je le sentais. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il m'en voulait. Mais je le savais. Alors, je lui ai avoué que le mur autour de mon coeur commençait à tomber, petit à petit, briques par briques. Voir d'ailleurs, plusieurs briques à la fois maintenant.

Puis, il y a eu cette dispute l'autre soir à mon appartement. Richard m'a avoué ce qu'il avait fait. L'enquête qu'il a menée sans moi pour essayer de retrouver le sniper qui m'a tirée une balle dans la poitrine. Celui qui est sans aucun doute lié aux commanditaires du meurtre de ma mère. Je lui en veux. Il m'a trahie en me cachant cela pendant un an. Mais sans lui, je serais peut-être déjà six pieds sous terre, puisqu'ils auraient réussi à avoir ma peau tôt ou tard. Suis-je vraiment en droit de lui en vouloir ? En faisant ceci, il s'est mis en danger et sa famille aussi. Il n'était pas obligé de faire ça. C'est mon partenaire, mon ami. Et plus que cela aussi. Hier soir, il m'a mise devant la vérité. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aime et que c'est la raison pour laquelle il a fait cela, puis, m'a avoué qu'il sait que je me rappelle ce qu'il m'a dit. Me confrontant aux faits, et m'empêchant de continuer à nous mentir. Il a dit que je devais le croire. Et, idiote que je suis, je lui ai demandé, crachant presque, pourquoi je devrais croire un seul mot de ce qu'il me disait alors qu'il m'avait trahie. J'ai vu la douleur sur son visage à ce moment-là, juste avant qu'il me le justifie par tous ce que nous avons traversé ensemble durant ces quatre années. Le café qu'il m'apporte chaque matin pour voir un sourire illuminer mon visage. Et puis, tout ces compliments. Toutes ces choses, belles et émouvantes, formulées par l'homme de mots que je connais, constituant la plus belle déclaration d'amour que l'on m'ait faite et que l'on puisse faire à une personne. Mais elle m'a tellement effrayée, me dire tout cela, comme cela, maintenant. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Pourtant, il fallait que je m'en rende compte et que je le comprenne. En fin de compte, c'est lui qui a raison.

En regardant vers le sol et en relevant la tête, je suis prise d'un vertige horrible qui m'arrache un cri de terreur. Il n'y a personne à l'horizon, personne n'est là. Il n'est pas là. Je l'appelle, je l'implore tout bas, mais je sais qu'il ne peux pas m'entendre. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve seule face à une mort quasi-certaine depuis le début de notre partenariat. D'habitude, il est toujours là pour assurer mes arrières et pour m'éloigner de la mort. J'aimerais pouvoir me dire qu'il est là, avec moi. Qu'il va me sauver, me rattraper et me serrer contre lui. J'ai besoin de sa présence. Dommage que je ne m'en rende compte que maintenant.

Alors, ça y est, c'est cela ? C'est ici que tout cela devait me mener ? J'étais destinée à devoir tomber d'une quinzaine d'étages, après m'être retenue jusqu'à l'épuisement au rebord d'un toit ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Tout ceci ne peut être l'aboutissement de douze longues années et de la cicatrice au plein milieu de ma poitrine. Ce n'est pas possible. Tant de souffrance pour cela ?

Où est le sens du combat dans ce cas ? Quelle est sa finalité ? Pas cela, non. Non, ça ne peut pas être cela. Parce que tout combat a un but, non ? Toute chose a une raison d'être. Toute chose a une finalité aussi. Puisque tout a une fin.

Mais celle-ci ne doit pas être écrite d'avance. Cela ne peut pas s'arrêter ici. Je ne peux pas laisser tout cela prendre fin. Je ne peux pas. Il y a encore tellement de choses que j'ai à faire. Tellement d'erreurs que je dois corriger.

Je dois avouer la vérité à Rick. Je dois lui dire mes sentiments. Je dois lui dire que je l'aime. J'aurais déjà dû le faire. Parce que maintenant, je regrettes. Maintenant que je suis sur le point de tomber dans le vide, je regrettes.

Alors que je cherche encore un moyen de me remonter, ma main droite lâche prise. Un cri de terreur s'échappe de ma gorge alors que mes yeux croisent le sol à quelque mètres de là. J'aperçois déjà mon corps inerte en bas.

Je dois me ressaisir. J'essaye de remonter avec ma seule main encore accrochée, en m'aidant de l'autre. Mais c'est trop dur. Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas assez de force, et le désespoir qui prend place dans mon être m'empêche de me concentrer.

Soudain, alors que je tentes une ultime fois de m'en sortir, j'entends une voix au loin. J'ai l'impression que c'est celle de Castle qui hurle mon nom. Alors sans réfléchir je hurle le sien à mon tour. Je vais jusqu'à m'égosiller en criant son nom avec toute la force et la conviction que je peux y mettre.

La voix se rapproche, il se rapproche pour me sauver, mais mon corps ne suit plus. Mon bras ne supporte plus, le poids de mon corps m'attire vers le sol et mes doigts glissent inévitablement.

Au moment où je sais qu'il est là, ma main lâche prise et je me sens attirée par le vide, hurlant rapidement son nom.

Je pensais tomber, mais ses mains me retiennent. Je les saisis des deux mains et uses de ma force pour l'aider à me remonter.

Bientôt, je suis debout sur le toit. J'ouvre les yeux, prête à voir Castle devant moi. Mais, ce n'est pas lui qui vient de me remonter. C'est mon coéquipier, Ryan.

Je lui demande silencieusement si l'écrivain est là, il hoche la tête de gauche à droite et je soupires en regardant derrière lui.

A la place de Castle, c'est Gates qui se tient derrière Ryan, le poing sur la hanche.

Il faut toujours dire qu'on les aime aux gens que l'on tient dans nos coeurs, parce que si on ne le fait pas, ils ne sont pas là quand leur présence se fait indispensable.

* * *

Reviews ?


End file.
